


The Party

by Mrs_Stiltskin (Lady_Belles_Teacup)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Plugs, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, F/M, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Pegging, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Belles_Teacup/pseuds/Mrs_Stiltskin
Summary: It's Belle's debut at one of Master Hatter's famous play parties. She's never met the elusive Alpha Gold, one of the Master's favorites, but she's about to, and sparks will fly.
Relationships: Belle & Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Belle/Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Rumplestiltskin | Mr Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 22
Kudos: 34





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-shipping free for all. Please read the tags! It is heavy BDSM - Master/slave play with multiple pairings, group sex, multiple partners, and consensual pain play. You have been warned! Welcome to the depths of my brain... please enjoy.
> 
> The first chapter is all RedBeauty.

Excitement and anticipation curled in her belly as Belle touched the soft, brown leather collar that encircled her throat. Running her fingers over the ruffled, black lace trim and purple satin bows that adorned it, she admired the way it looked against her skin, and a warm sense of purpose settled in her chest as she contemplated it’s significance. There were thick brass rings on the front, back and either side, and a large, silver padlock in the shape of a rabbit’s head securing the collar closed in the front. It was snug but comfortable, and the steampunk aesthetic of it brought a smile to her face. She would be a good match to her Master’s flamboyant, Victorian style tonight, and that thought made her stomach quiver and shivery goosebumps rise on her flesh. 

It felt safe to know that her Master held the key to the silver padlock. Belle felt the moisture that gathered between her thighs as she recalled the way he’d fastened it around her throat as she’d arrived that morning, claiming her as his property, his object, his plaything. She turned her head this way and that, and the pale aquamarine eyes of the silver bunny winked at her, its smile as secretive and mischievous as her Master’s. 

Black fishnet stockings went on next, fastened at the tops of her thighs with matching purple satin ribbons that tied with oversized bows. A brown leather waist cincher, already fitted to her slender form with more purple satin ribbon lacing up the back, fastened easily around her middle with brass swing closures in the front. It made her waist look tiny, and her hips full and lush while leaving her breasts fully exposed as well as her glistening cleft. Preparing herself for her Master’s attention never failed to get her juices flowing, but the heady anticipation of the things that would certainly happen to her tonight was already making her gush.

She sat delicately on the edge of the bed, picking up the shoes that her Master had given to her along with a thorough, worshipful kiss and a cheeky grin that promised, quite simply, everything. Examining the thin, spike heels, about ten inches high and done in brass, revealed them to be shaped like tiny telescopes. A detail that made her breath catch. To her constant delight, he was just as meticulous in everything he did. Brass platforms at the front would take some of the height, but she knew she would still be walking on her tiptoes. Mahogany leather straps, adorned with hammered brass studs and a variety of gears and buckles, crisscrossed up from the toe box to heavy leather ankle cuffs in the same style as her collar and corset. They fastened with tiny versions of the silver rabbit padlocks that snapped into place with satisfying clicks. 

Standing was tricky, but she managed it, and stepped back to check herself over in the full length mirrors to the side of the bed. Her hair was pulled back in a half-up style that swept it out of her face, but still would allow her Master, or anyone else, to sink their fingers into it and control her head. Her makeup was done with a light touch, eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, and a hint of pink rouge on her cheeks and nipples. Her body was free of hair, scrubbed and moisturized, a light bronzer and a sheen of fine glitter giving her skin a golden glow. She was prepped inside and out, her body ready to take whatever her Master or any of the Alphas required of her this evening.

Belle’s stomach fluttered, filled with a thousand tiny butterflies when she thought of the many possible forms those demands might take. Her Master, Jefferson Milliner, was a well-known and respected Dominant throughout the community. Master Hatter, as he was known, held elaborate, bi-monthly events at his enormous southern Maine estate, Wonderland. His parties regularly drew guests from all over the northeast and mid-Atlantic states, including Boston and New York. She had, herself, been an occasional observer and a casual participant at a few of these parties before Master Hatter had approached her and asked her if she would be interested in becoming one of his large retinue of subs and Alphas. Belle had jumped - or rather knelt gratefully - at the chance, and so far, she had not found herself disappointed in the least.

Tonight would be her debut as a primary submissive. She would be on display and made use of publicly by Master Hatter himself or by one of her superiors for the viewing pleasure of the Master’s other guests. Indeed, she had even chosen to make herself available to be used by the guests themselves, in a variety of ways, after her public training session was finished. When Jefferson had asked if she was ready to fully transition from their private playtime and mini-parties into his very active party scene, she had eagerly agreed. It was what she had dreamed of since before she had put on his collar, to truly push her limits and explore her most extreme desires. Tonight was an important event, and she was looking forward to meeting some of her Master’s other subs and Alphas that she had not interacted with before.

It was nearly time, and Belle paced the room like a panther in a cage, the flush of arousal and the dance of anxious nerves meeting in her center as she waited to be fetched and taken down to the party. Her heart thumping, she turned to the mirror and touched up her lip gloss just as a sharp knock sounded on her door. Belle knelt in the center of the room, eyes downcast, hands clasped behind her back, and waited.

Usually, it was Alpha Ariel or Alpha Mulan who made the final preparations and leashed her before leading her to Master Hatter for inspection or play time, but today it was a tall, slender brunette she had never met. There was a wolfish smile on her face, her teeth even and white, her lips the color of garnet, and bright red streaks in her long, dark hair. She was dressed all in scarlet and black and silver -- latex, leather, and lace, but with a Victorian flair -- and though she held a riding crop in her gloved hand, she still wore a black and silver collar with the same padlock that Belle did, though hers had eyes of ruby or garnet.

“I’m Alpha Ruby,” she purred, lifting Belle’s chin with the end of her crop, her grey eyes glittering with mischief. “I’ll be your Handler for this evening’s festivities.” There was a low hum of approval, clucking her tongue as she slowly circled the kneeling sub, and letting the tip of the crop trail across her shoulders. 

“You  _ are _ a pretty one, Master Hatter was right. I can’t wait to put those luscious pink lips of yours to work. I bet they’d feel just perfect sucking on my clit while you eat my pussy, they’re so plump and sweet. Too bad I can’t really mess you up until we’re downstairs,” Ruby pouted. She laid the handle of the riding crop against Belle’s lips and Belle opened for her without hesitation, feeling the thickness of it play across her tongue and move insistently towards the back of her throat. “It’s ok, though. It’ll be so much better when I come all over your face in front of everyone, and they get to watch you lick it all up like the cum-slut we both know you really are,” she sneered, grabbing her by the ponytail and yanking her head back. Belle yielded immediately, letting the handle slide easily down her throat. Ruby pumped it a few times and Belle moaned around it, making the other woman grin wickedly. 

“Very nice,” Ruby praised. Letting it sink in another inch, she ran sharpened, scarlet nails over the bulge in Belle’s throat before withdrawing the crop, flipping it around and snapping it against Belle’s left nipple, then right. The sharp sting of the quick flicks shot straight to her groin, though she didn’t so much as flinch. Their Master had trained her well, and a little pain only made her desperate for more. 

“Stand up,” she ordered, and Belle moved rapidly to comply. Feeling a bit like an awkward foal on it’s long, spindly legs, as the Alpha watched with an amused grin while she struggled to find her balance. 

“Master Hatter said you had an exceptional throat, among other… things,” Ruby said lazily, stoking her latex gloved fingers over Belle’s ass cheeks and giving a suggestive squeeze. 

“Thank you, Alpha Ruby,” Belle answered, her belly clenching as the other woman opened the top drawer of the bureau and began placing various items on the bed. Plugs, clamps, and lube were soon placed neatly in a row along with a brown leather leash, a dildo shaped gag, and an elaborate set of leather arm cuffs that matched nicely with her other gear. Her pulse throbbed steadily between her thighs as she watched the Alpha select a butt plug and apply a generous amount of lube to the tip, the blob of clear liquid thick and viscous as it dripped down the sides. She licked her lips, her own juices flowing freely just thinking about how good it would feel to be stretched out and filled up.

“Hands on the dresser, ass in the air, slut,” Ruby barked, flicking Belle’s nipple with the crop. Belle turned, placing her hands flat on the bureau, spreading her legs, and hollowing her back so that the other woman would have easy access to what she needed. Ruby’s slick, gloved fingers slid up into her cunt and back out, circling her clit before plunging back in again, swirling and spreading her slippery wetness up and over her tight back entrance.

“So wet already?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“We’re gonna show everyone what a filthy, slutty, whore you are tonight, aren't we?” Ruby whispered in her ear, pressing two fingers into her ass and pumping them until she began to loosen up. “Is that what’s making your sweet, juicy quim cream so beautifully?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Belle breathed as Ruby pressed the tip of the plug against her asshole, twisting it around to spread the cool, slippery lube. Belle gasped as the tip just breached the sensitive ring of muscle and popped back out. About eight inches long, the plug was blunt at the tip and slightly curved, flaring out to a thickened middle about two and a half inches in diameter before tapering down to the round jewelled base that would hold it inside her. Master Hatter was a true connoisseur of anal delights and Belle had found herself to be an eager devotee once initiated. Tonight they would show everyone at the party just how thoroughly her ass had been trained by her Master, and the thought made her inner walls flutter with anticipation.

Ruby worked the plug in deeper, and Belle moaned as she began to stretch around the flared middle. A hard slap stung her ass cheek and she clenched around it, halting progress.

“Quiet, slag,” Ruby snapped. “You will answer when spoken to, but I don’t want to hear you moaning like a whore while I fuck this plug up your ass. Understand?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Belle answered obediently. Biting down on her bottom lip while Ruby added more of the cool lube, drizzling it over the widest spot, and working it until Belle nearly climaxed involuntarily as it slipped all the way in to the base. The plug was long enough that the slim, curved tip penetrated somewhere deep and satisfying, stimulating nerve endings that her Master had been teaching her to appreciate more and more enthusiastically over the past months.

“I can’t wait to watch Master Hatter truly work this delectable hole later,” Ruby remarked as she slid the plug out again, letting her fully stretch and relax around the flare before driving it back in to the hilt. “Are you ready for that, slag? Because I sure am.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Yes, what? Tell me what the Master will do to you.”

“I’m ready for Master Hatter to show everyone just how much cock I can take up my slutty ass, Alpha.” Belle squirmed a little as she said it out loud. Desperately needing stimulation but having nowhere to go was sheer torture. That earned her another sharp slap on the backside, and she bit back a moan.

“Stop wiggling, cunt. I hear you can take a surprising amount of cock in this dainty-looking butthole, can’t you?” Ruby smirked. She picked up a small, black remote, fingering the buttons, but not pressing them straight away.

“Yes, Alpha.”

“How much?” Pressing a button on the remote caused the plug to buzz to life inside her, filling her with instant, vibrating, ecstasy. It made her want to come like mad, and she had to bite her lip to stifle a moan of pleasure, desperate for clitoral stimulation. Pressing a second button intensified the vibrations twofold, and Belle nearly collapsed to her knees when Ruby reached between her thighs and expertly placed a padded tweezer clamp over her clit. 

“Thirteen inches, Alpha.” Belle gasped, her legs shaking hard enough to jingle the tiny bell that now hung from a slender chain to dangle between her thighs.

“Impressive,” Ruby remarked, her bored tone belying the sentiment. She waved dismissively, turning off the vibrations, and leaving Belle utterly dissatisfied and aching for release. They hadn’t even really gotten started, and she was already desperate to come. This night was going to be exquisite torture, and she valiantly hoped she would be allowed to orgasm multiple times if she begged prettily enough, though she knew every one would come with a steep price. “I look forward to seeing you take that, but I hear Alpha Gold can take eighteen, and they may push it to twenty tonight.”

Belle didn’t know Gold, but she had heard of him. One of their Master’s favorites and top Alpha in the Hatter’s hierarchy of submissives, she looked forward to meeting him. So far, under Master Hatter’s care, all the Alpha subs she had interacted with had been female, and while she thoroughly enjoyed being wrecked by beautiful women, other than her Master, she hadn’t been dominated by a man in quite a while. She wondered what Alpha Gold would be like, and if Master Hatter would ask him to put her through her paces tonight.

“Stand up straight, arms back and behind you,” Ruby ordered, and Belle stood, rotating her arms back and clasping her hands together to make it easier for the other woman to get her into the arm restraints. Five sets of leather cuffs, from her upper arms to her wrists were soon attached to a leather strap that ran down the length of her back. No longer able to move her arms or use them for balance, she was now completely at the mercy of her handler. It forced her chest out, her small breasts thrust forward, and Ruby’s eyebrows lifted at the sight when she turned Belle around to face her. 

“Ready for me, I see,” she smirked, tongue flicking over her crimson lips. Belle’s cunt walls fluttered at the predatory gleam in her grey eyes as she stalked forward, her sensitive breasts the clear target.

“Yes, Alpha.” Belle agreed, eyeing the wicked-looking clover clamps and chain draped across Ruby’s gloved palm. Twisting and plucking until they were hardened, pebbled peaks, Ruby teased first one nipple and then the other. She squeezed one of the clamps open, careful to line it up perfectly before letting it close directly on the sensitive nub. A quiet hiss escaped Belle’s lips, earning her a sharp tug on the chain, pulling the clamp even tighter and sending a jolt of electric fire straight to her trapped clit.

“Silence!” her Alpha barked, and Belle bit her lip as the second clamp was placed. Another severe tug on the chain made her nipples stretch outward before snapping back, and she wanted to sob at the searing, liquid pain that danced along every nerve ending between her tits and her clit. Taking deep, regular breaths through her nose allowed the sharp, stabbing pain to subside into a dull pressure that throbbed in time with her pulse. 

“Open up that well-used fuck hole of a mouth, slut,” Ruby instructed, and Belle readily complied. She stuck out her tongue as a squat, fat, cock shaped gag was placed in her mouth. It always felt so right when she was filled from both ends, though she wished the gag was long enough to slide down her throat and make her feel truly stuffed. Satisfied that would come later, in front of an eager audience, she felt the tingle of pleasure build as the other woman fastened the sturdy buckle at the back of her head.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, made her stomach flip pleasantly. Clamped and plugged, her thighs already glistening with her own fluids as they dripped from her aching cunt, she looked every inch exactly what she was, a willing whore, ready to be used. Clenching around nothing, her needy pussy was the only part of her that remained frustratingly empty, though she knew it would soon be filled many times over.

She was nearly ready to be led down to the party, paraded before her Master and the dozens of others who awaited her debut. There was only one final piece to add to her ensemble and her head was buzzing pleasantly with anticipation.

Her Alpha circled slowly, admiring her own handiwork with a toothy grin, adjusting here, tweaking there, and Belle stood quietly -- breathing, waiting. When her handler was finally satisfied that everything was perfect enough to please their Master, she picked up the leather leash and snapped it into place on the collar with a reassuring click, giving it a little tug that went straight to Belle’s groin. Her pulse leapt, her body humming with possibility. It was time. 

Ruby’s warm breath ghosted in her ear, making her shiver from head to toe. 

“Let’s go wreck you, shall we?”


End file.
